Before the storm
by Musiclover712
Summary: Two years and six months we where in love. So tell us how you guys became the cutest couple in Hollywood. "Use to be the cutest couple in Hollywood" I pointed out. Well it all started when......
1. Going in Circles

**A/n: This is the remake of Going in Circles, Building a Birdhouse of love, and A Promise Broken!

* * *

**

**Before the storm**

**Chapter One:_Going in Circles_  
**

Itunes TV: Shane and Mitchie's story

**Mitchie's POV**

"Everybody welcome the tonight show with Taylor Edwards" Tom announced. **(The crowd went crazy)**

"Hey guys if you don't know who I am then you are stupider then that cat who thought that her owner was a piece of cheese" Taylor said. Just kidding and to those people who don't know me, well I'm Taylor Edwards and I'm not Vanessa Ann Hudgens, no matter how many times you ask that, I will always say no. Anyway tonight we have two special guests Mitchie Torres and the Shane Grey from Connect Three and tonight they are talking about their relationship and the story behind it. Later they will be singing their new song Before the Storm. So now give it up for Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey. (The crowd went insane)

We then walked on to the stage and I waved to the crowd, while Shane followed behind.

"So Mitchie and Shane what was I like writing the song Before the Storm?" Taylor asked. I know it must have been hard for you since you broke up six months prior to writing that song. So tell us, was it really hard.

"Actually I didn't mind it," I said. Sure it was really hard to see Shane, but I got over it and besides I really didn't see much of him. He barely showed up and I ended up writing most of the song.

"How about you Shane, was it hard?" Taylor asked.

**(No comment)**

"Well then on to the next question then" Taylor said. "Mitchie how long have you dated Shane prior to the breakup" Taylor asked.

"Two years and I dreamed up dating him longer" I answered. I dreamed have getting married, having babies, and growing old together to, but I guess it wasn't meant to be.

"Shane any comments" Taylor asked.

**(No comment)**

"Come on Shane, you need to take part of this interview" Taylor said.

"Fine, whatever" Shane said. I doubt she really dreamed that.

"Oh, really you doubt I did, well for your information I did Shane and you tore that dream in to a million pieces" I said. Anyway don't ask Shane anymore questions because he'll just give you short small answers or none at all because he is a jerk and doesn't like it when he doesn't get this way.

Shane smirked right then, but didn't say anything.

"Well then shell we get on with the story of how you both became the cutest couple in Hollywood" Taylor said.

"Use to be the cutest couple in Hollywood" I pointed out. Well you guys know the beginning of it, where we met at Camp Rock and how I was the girl with the voice who changed Shane, or at least I thought I changed him. But you guys don't know what happened after that, so her it is.

* * *

**Two years and six months before**

"So I guess my search is over," Shane said.

"That depends on who your looking for, hi I'm Mitchie" I said smiling.

"I'm Shane, your up for a canoe ride later" Shane asked.

"I wouldn't miss it," I said smiling. Then we both started laughing.

After that we went out there and rocked in **We Rock. **Then I went to the canoe

docks to wait for Shane Grey, but it sure was cold out tonight. After twenty minutes I was

about to leave because apparently the jerky Popstar, not Rockstar forgot or stood me up.

Plus I was freezing! So I was starting to walk away from the dock when I heard something.

"Who's there?" I asked really scared.

"Don't worry it's just me" Shane answered. "Anyway why were you leaving, because I thought we had a canoe ride planned?" Shane asked.

"I was becoming really cold and I thought you've forgotten" I said shaking.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie for making you wait so long and I'm sorry for being a jerk to you and not hearing you out to why you lied" Shane said. I'm such insensitive jerk and your probably never wanting to speak to me again and…..

Shoosh, I put my finger on his lip and then kissed him, the most fearless thing I had ever done.

"You kissed me" Shane said.

"Yes and I'll do it again if I could, but I'm breathless" I said. "By the way you're not a insensitive jerk, you're my sweet sensitive jerk" I pointed out smiling.

"Are you still cold" Shane asked.

"A little" I shrugged.

"Here, have my leather jacket" Shane said.

"But won't you be cold" I asked.

"Maybe, but I can tough it out and besides I don't want my girlfriend cold" Shane said.

"Since when was I your girlfriend" I asked.

"Oh, I was assuming that when you kissed me that we became a couple, oh never mind" Shane said.

"I was just teasing Shane, of course I'm your girlfriend and I always want to be" I said.

"Ok, let's get in to one of these canoes and start are moonlight ride before it gets to late" Shane said.

So we go in to the canoe and rowed to the middle of the lake, creek, river, or what ever you called it.

"So shell we go in circles or row the right way" Shane asked.

"I didn't think you knew how to row the right way" I said in a teasing tone.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny of course I know how to row in the right way" Shane said.

"Then why are we going in circles again" I said.

"Because I lied, I don't know how" Shane said.

"Well that's ok because going in circles is are thing, so don't ever forget that Shane Grey" I said.

"Yeah I guess it is our thing and only you and me will know it" Shane said.

"I want you to promise me Shane that you'll never go back to being the jerk you where when you came to this camp" I said.

"I promise" Shane said. "I want you to promise me to never change and never lie about yourself again" Shane said.

"I promise" I said. Then I reached over to kiss him again and he kissed me back, but unfortunately the boat had to tip over, but luckily we had life jackets. So here we where socking wet and swimming to the shore because the boat sunk.

When we got to the shore my Mom and Brown where waiting for us with worried faces.

"Where have you been Mitchie and most importantly why are you socking wet?" Mom asked me.

So we then told her the story of how we went on a canoe ride, minus saying the going in circles was are thing and how the boat tipped over and sunk and how we had to swim to shore. They started laughing and we did to because you've got to admit, it was pretty funny. But before to long it was time to go back to our cabins.

"Come on Mitchie we need to get you in to some dry cloths before you get a cold" Mom said in a motherly voice.

"Yes Mom, but can I say goodnight to Shane first" I asked.

"Of course" Mom said smiling. I must admit Mitchie you have some good taste in guys.

"Mom" I said.

"What, I was young once" Mom said. "Tell me about it later," Mom said. Then she left us two alone.

"Mitchie I didn't notice, but in the moonlight your eyes sparkle" Shane said.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"No Mitchie, I think they are beautiful that way" Shane said. I don't know why but I think I'm falling in love with you.

"Shane I'm feeling the same way" I said. I guess its love at first sight.

"Yes, I guess it is" Shane said. Anyway goodnight my love and sleep sweet dreams.

Then we both kissed, but this time we put a little more in to it and went to our separate cabins.

My heart was racing and I was speechless, over the edge, I was breathless. If this was what falling in love was like I sure love the feeling.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Pause ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"We'll be back in a few minutes, so don't go anywhere or turn off the TV" Taylor said.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Shane: Ha! Ha! This story about us is so cheesy**

**Mitchie: We'll I think it's romantic**

**Shane: Of course you do! You're a girl. **

**Mitchie: Well Taylor Lautner thinks it's romantic**

**Shane: When has Taylor Lautner read this story?**

**Mitchie: Sadly never**

**CoolRocker13: I sure wish he would though!**

**Mitchie: Yeah that would be so amazing! Aww…. ( Day Dreaming) **

**Shane: Seriously what do girls see in that guy. He isn't as hot as I am or as talented.**

**Mitchie: Shane, Shane, Shane you're a guy so you don't get it. Besides guys don't date jerks like you.**

**Shane: Whatever! I'm not a jerk!**

**CoolRocker13: I sadly don't own you guys because Disney does, but I own the plot so don't steal it.**

**Shane: I'll steal it and make it more about me.**

**Coolrocker13: Your so going to get it**

**Shane: AW… I'm so scared**

**Coolrocker13: (Puts a pie in to Shane face) **

**Anyway please review, by pushing that little blue button of awesomenest below you.**


	2. Goodbyes don’t mean forever

Chapter two: **Good-byes don't mean forever**

** Mitchie's POV**

"Ok we are back," Taylor Said. Know Mitchie is going to continue with her story.

**-------------------------------------Unpause---------------------------------------**

When I opened my eyes I realized today was the last day of Camp, tomorrow we where all leaving and I was going back to my boring life, but with confidence. So I got up took a nice warm shower, slipped in to blue washed skinny jeans, and a Switchfoot T-shirt, and my black converses. Then I walked to the kitchen to help my Mom. I was flipping the pancakes; Cailtyn was stirring the oatmeal. Then Shane came in.

"Do you need any help" Shane asked.

"Not, really unless your offering" I said smiling.

"Ok then I'm offering and so what can I do?" Shane asked.

"You can scramble the eggs," Mitchie said.

"Ok should I scramble them in the shape of your heart or scramble them in to the word love" Shane said.

"Aww… Shane you're so romantic, you make my heart melt" I said.

"Yuck, gross" Caitlyn said annoyed.

"Put a sock in Geller" Shane said. Your just jealous that we don't have what we have, love.

"Why would I want that, anyway in my opinion all guys are jerks and immature" Cailtyn said.

"Oh come on so your telling me if Nate took a liking to you, you wouldn't like him back" Mitchie said.

"I didn't say that, it's just I been hurt by a lot of guys" Caitlyn said.

"Well if you like Nate, I could arrange a little something for you two to meet" Shane said.

"See isn't he the best boyfriend ever," I said.

"Yeah, sure he is, but he's only setting me up with Nate so he can be alone with you without worry about me ruining it" Cailtyn sighed.

"That isn't true Caitlyn any friend of Mitchie's is a friend of mine" Shane said.

"Your so sweet Shane" I said. Anyway thanks for the help, but we are awesome down here, so…

"I know, I know it's time for me to leave, so I'll see you later Mitch" Shane said.

"Bye sweetie pie" I said.

**Two hours later**

"Ok everybody this is the final and last jam of Camp Rock 2008" Brown said. The jam is called Goodbye Jam. Each of you will pick two, three, or four people and you'll write and sing a song saying goodbye. You have to tonight to do it, so have fun.

I decided to do a song with Tess (we are friends know), Ella, Peggy, Lola, and Cailtyn was doing the mix for us. Some of the others girls where getting really excited.

"Hey Mitch why don't we go for last time canoe ride" Shane said.

"Sure, are we going in circles" I said.

"Of course it's the only way to go" Shane chuckled.

So we walked hand in hand to the canoes and went on last canoe ride. After that we went to get ready for the Goodbye Jam.

**Goodbye Jam**

"First up Tess Tyler with the song Goodbyes" Brown said.

_Walking past you through the hall_

_Stopping by to give you a call_

_We've been through it all_

_Talking to you saying our goodbyes_

_Can't believe that we are leaving_

_This is the end for us all_

_Yeah Yeah Ohh_

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And why does this have to be so hard_

_Yeah yeah ohh_

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And do i just say goodbye_

_Should i laugh or cry_

_Everything has just disappered into air_

_I bearly got to say goodbye_

_It's friends forever that's what we used to say_

_Now everything is flying away_

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And why does this have to be so hard_

_Yeahhhh (why does it have to be)_

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And do i just say goodbye_

_Oh ooh oh oooh ohhh_

_I just wish that everything was the same (the same)_

_Now all the memories floating away_

_Yeahhhh ohhh.._

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And why does this have to be so hard (so hard)_

_And how do we say our goodbyes_

_Do we laugh or cry_

_And do i just say goodbye_

_Should i laugh or cry_

The crowd was clapping and cheering at the end.

"Next it's Tess, Peggy, Lola, Caitlyn, and Mitchie with **Our Time is Here**" Brown said.

**Mitchie **

_We're done,but it's not over_

_We'll start it again_

_After the end of the day_

_It keeps getting better_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll do it together_

_(Come on, come on)_

_You know_

_It's your time to move,_

_It's my time to move_

_(Come on, come on)_

_Let go_

_Leave it all behind_

_Your past in mind_

**Mitchie + Tess + Ella + Peggy + Lola**

_Gone are the days of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_Why would we want to_

_Let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will cross again in time_

_It's never the same tomorrow_

_And tomorrow's never clear_

_(So come on, come on)_

_You know_

_Our time, our time is here_

**Mitchie**

_We know,_

_But we're not certain_

_How can we be, how can we see what's ahead_

_The world keeps on turning_

_And all we can do_

_Is travel each day to the next_

_(Come on, come on)_

_It's your time to move,_

_It's my time to move_

_(Come on, come on )_

_Let go leave it all behind_

_Your past in mind_

**Mitchie + Tess + Ella + Peggy + Lola**

_Gone are the days of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_Why would we want to_

_Let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will cross again in time_

_It's never the same tomorrow_

_And tomorrow's never clear_

_(So come on, come on)_

_You know_

_Our time, our time is here_

**Mitchie**

_Yeah,yeah_

**Mitchie + Tess + Ella + Peggy + Lola**

_(hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)_

**Mitchie**

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Our time is here_

**Mitchie + Tess + Ella + Peggy + Lola**

_(hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)_

**Mitchie**

_Gone are the days of summer_

**Mitchie + Tess + Ella + Peggy + Lola**

_We couldn't change it if we tried (we tried)_

_So come on, come on, come on,_

_Come on, come on, come on,_

_So come on, come on,_

_You know_

_Our time, our time is here_

The crowd clapped and cheered even more.

"Ok for our final performance it's Mitchie and Shane singing Everyday" Brown said.

_[_**Shane]**

_Once in a lifetime_

_means there's no second chance_

_so I believe than you and me_

_should grab it while we can_

_[_**Mitchie]**

_Make it last forever_

_and never give it back_

_[_**Shane]**

_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

_[_**Shane & Mitchie]**

_Because this moment's really all we have_

_[_**Mitchie]**

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

_[_**Mitchie**_]_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_[_**Shane**_]_

_Gonna run_

_[_**Shane & Mitchie**_]_

_While we're young_

_and keep the faith_

_[_**Shane]**

_Everyday_

_[_**Shane & Mitchie]**

_From right now,_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_[_**Mitchie**_]_

_Take my hand;_

_[_**Shane**_]_

_together we_

_will celebrate,_

_[_**Mitchie]**

_celebrate._

_[_**Shane & Mitchie**_]_

_Oh, ev'ryday._

_[_**Mitchie**_]_

_They say that you should follow_

_[_**Shane**_]_

_and chase down what you dream,_

_[_**Mitchie**_]_

_but if you get lost and lose yourself_

_[_**Shane**_]_

_what does is really mean?_

_[_**Mitchie**_]_

_No matter where we're going,_

_[_**Shane**_]_

_it starts from where we are._

_[_**Mitchie, Shane & Mitchie**_]_

_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

_[_**Shane & Mitchie**_]_

_and because of you, I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

_[_**Shane & Mitchie, Mitchie**_]_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_[_**Shane & Mitchie**_]_

_Gonna run_

_while we're young_

_and keep the faith._

_Everyday_

_[_**Shane**_]_

_from right now,_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand;_

_together we_

_will celebrate,_

_[_**Mitchie**_]_

_Oh, ev'ryday_

_[_**Shane**_]_

_We're taking it back,_

_we're doing it here_

_together!_

_[_**Mitchie**_]_

_It's better like that,_

_and stronger now_

_than ever!_

_[_**Shane & Mitchie**_]_

_We're not gonna lose._

'_Cause we get to choose._

_That's how it's gonna be!_

_[_**Shane**_]_

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

_[Mitchie]_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_[_**Shane**_]_

_Gonna run_

_while we're young_

_[_**Shane & Mitchie**_]_

_And keep the faith_

_Keep the faith!_

_[_**Everybody**_]_

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_Gonna run_

_while we're young_

_and keep the faith_

_Everyday_

_from right now,_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand;_

_together we_

_will celebrate,_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Live ev'ry day!_

_Love ev'ryday!_

_Live ev'ryday!_

_Love ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_[_**Mitchie**_]_

_Ev'ryday!_

By then everybody was clapping, crying, or cheering.

"Wow that is the best talent I have ever seen in a long time" Brown said. Know it's time that I say goodbye to you guys. I hope you've had a wonderful experience at Camp Rock and I hope what you've learned you'll showed to the rest of the world and use it in life. Now this is goodbye till next summer. Everybody is dismissed.

I then went over to Shane and told him how much I was going to miss him then went to my cabin.

* * *

The next morning I got up, packed and met Shane by the docks.

"Mitchie this has been the best summer ever and thanks to you I've found myself again" Shane said. For that I thank you and so does everybody else who had to put up with me the last year and half. So when you're ever feeling lonely or miss me just think of our song and this. Then he put a beautiful locket around me and inside it was a little music player that played our song.

"Aww… It's beautiful Shane," I said. "Thank you" I said.

"Know give me a goodbye kiss" Shane said.

I then kissed him for the last time at this camp.

Mitchie it's time to leave, so I walked to the catering van, but then I ran back and hugged Shane really tight.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I cried.

"Me to Mitchie, half my heart is always going to be with you" Shane said. But when you need to hear my voice just call me ok.

"I will Shane also good luck on your tour" I said.

Then I walked to the van, got inside and we drove out of camp. I then looked back and waved to Shane and then I started crying because I was going to miss him so much.

------------------------------------Pause---------------------------------

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Before the Storm. But I need more reviews because I only got two, so please tell your friends and remember review.

**Songs used:**

**Goodbyes – Savannah Outen **

**Our time is Here – Camp Rock**

**Everyday- Highschool Musical 2

* * *

**

**Shane: Your still making me sappy and what was up with that stupid author's note, it rhymed.**

**Mitchie: Shut up Shane**

**Jason: I want I birdhouse**

**Shane: Well you never getting one. So shut up about the birdhouses already, it's giving me a headache.**

**Jason: (Crying)**

**Ella: Don't worry Jason I'll build one for you.**

**Jason: (Kissed Ella on the cheek) **

**Mitchie: Shane you're such a jerk and then she slapped him**

**Coolrocker13: Were lucky they don't exist, but If I owned them instead of Disney I would Make Shane way nicer.**


	3. First dates are so last year

**Chapter Three:** First dates are so last year

"Mitchie it's your last first day of school" Mom said.

Ugh…. I really don't like waking up this early. I clicked the button on my laptop that turned on **This is me/ Gotta find you **and jumped out of bed. I started dancing and looking through my closet for something to make my last impression with. I picked out skinnies, blue tunic, a black vest, and my black converse hightops. I finally grabbed my messenger bag and my songbook and walked out the door.

When I walked in to the kitchen pancakes where waiting for me, just like usual for the first day of school. I just hope this will finally be better then the last three years. After I finished I got in to my old Honda accord and drove to school.

"Ah… "I screamed. "Sierra can you please worn me before you come up behind me?" I asked.

"Sorry Mitchie, I'm just excited to see you, since it's been over three months since I've seen you" Sierra said.

"Yeah me to" I said.

"How's your summer" Sierra said.

"It was amazing, I actually got to got to go to Camp Rock" I said.

"Omg, are you serious" Sierra screamed. "Did you see Shane Grey" Sierra said.

"Um…! Then my cellphone rang and look at my caller id and it was Shane. I'm sorry Sierra I have to take this call; it's my boyfriend.

"Shut up, you have a boyfriend," Sierra said. "This major news, why didn't you tell me earlier" Sierra asked.

"Sorry I didn't mention it to you, I've just been really busy at Camp Rock" I answered.

"Oh" Sierra sighed.

"Listen come over tonight and we can catch up, ok" I said.

"Sure that would be awesome," Sierra said.

I then answered my phone. "Hey Shane" I said.

"Hey babe, how are you doing" Shane asked.

"Great, but it's all most time to go to my 1st hour," I said.

"Oh yeah today is your first day of school," Shane said. "Remember Mitchie be yourself and don't try to hide who you are" Shane pointed out. I love you Mitchie.

"I love you to Shane" I said. Then we hanged up.

"Who was that and more importantly who would want to talk to you?" Bethany asked, the Tess Tyler of my school.

"My boyfriend" I said.

"Yeah right, let me guess he's a pathetic loser like you or he's just bind" Bethany smirked.

"Shut up Bethany, just because I'm not a self-centered jerk who thinks everybody loves her, but really doesn't, doesn't mean I can't get a boyfriend" I said. You know what all the boys that date you are blind or pathetic self-centered jerks because you're a slut.

"Whatever Mitchie" Bethany said. Your just a….

"She's just a what," a voice said.

"Who are you and most importantly why would you stick up for this wanna-be loser" Bethany asked.

"I'm Mitchie's boyfriend and I think you're the wanna-be loser" Shane said.

"You must be a loser too, to date Mitchie" Bethany said.

"Oh, really" Shane said. Then he took his hood off his head to show the Bethany who he was.

"Shane … freakin… Grey" Bethany blurted out. "You're… Mitchie's… Boyfriend" Bethany stuttered.

"Yep and do you have a problem with that" Shane asked.

"Uh… No" Bethany smiled. Then she fainted.

"Shane you're a life saver" I said. I then kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey no kissing on school property" Principle Smith said.

"Sorry sir" Shane said.

"Mitchie you excused for today" Principle Smith said.

"Really" I asked surprised.

"Yes you are, now come on Mitchie" Shane said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" Shane answered.

So we got in to his car and he drove to a building that I have never seen before. Then we got out and walked in and that's when I saw the recording equipment.

"What are we doing at your recording studio?" I asked.

"Well we are going to make a demo of **This is Me** and give it to hotunes records" Shane said.

"What" I screamed.

"Whoa Mitchie lower your voice so the whole neighborhood doesn't hear you" Shane said.

"I can't believe you Shane, your doing all this for me" I said. I'm just a regular girl who is nobody.

"Mitchie I would only do this for you" Shane said. Anyway you won't be a nobody for long because Mitchie Hotunes records is going to love you.

"You really think so," I said.

"Of course I do Mitchie" Shane said. You're attractive, talented, and beautiful. No come on; let's go record **This is Me.**

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you, **_**I gotta find you**_

_This is real, this is me_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**_

_**Gonna let the light, shine on me**_

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me**_

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**_ (this is me)_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me**_

"Wow that's incredible," Shane said.

"Hey thanks" I said.

"Now it's time for are first date" Shane said.

"Really" I asked.

"Yes it is" Shane said.

First we've got to go back to your house; so you can chill while I take this to hotunes and then I'll pick you up and we'll start our first date.

So I chilled out my house for an hour and a half waiting nervously. Then Shane came and picked me up and took me to his house.

"Can you build me a birdhouse" Jason pouted, when we got there.

"No Jason I'm sorry, but I'm taking Mitchie on her first date" Shane said.

"Oh, come on Shane let's make him a birdhouse and then go on are date" I said.

"Ok Mitchie, but it's because you want to" Shane said.

So we let Nate draw a blueprint of it, he's really good at drawing. Then we got the supplies and started building.

"Shane I'm not sure we are doing this right" I said. This birdhouse looks like it's been hit by a tornado.

"Mitchie I'm capable of building a birdhouse, and besides guys are good with tools" Shane said.

"Well how about girls" I asked.

"Girls on the other hand are not as good with tools as guys," Shane said.

"So what are you saying, that I'm not good with tools" I said.

"No Mitchie I didn't say that" Shane said.

"Then what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that guys are better then girls at tools," Shane said.

I then took some glue and threw it at him.

"Hey what was that for" Shane asked.

"For saying that you're better then me" I said. Then he threw glue at me, getting me back. That automatically started a glue fight and by the end we where covered with glue and where really sticky.

"You should see yourself Mitchie you look like a ghost," Shane said.

"Well the same is for you to Shane" I said. Then we started hosing are selves off and tried to finish the birdhouse.

By the time we made the birdhouse quit descent or preventable it was getting late. "I'm sorry this wasn't a great first date" Shane said.

"Are your kidding Shane, this was great especially since I got to spend time with you and besides first dates are so last year" I said.

"Your right Mitchie first dates are so last year" Shane said. He then drove me home and kissed me goodnight and I went inside.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and thank you guys for the reviews I got five for the last chapter. So please give me more reviews and I hope you like it. Also happy late Birthday to Selana Gomaz, she turned 17 on July 22.

Song used: This is Me

_Italics: Mitchie _

**_Bold/__Italics: both  
_**

**Bold: Shane**

* * *

**Jason: I'm getting my birdhouse**

**Shane: Jason will you shut up about your stupid birdhouse**

**Mitchie: Be nice, he's sensitive**

**Shane: Whatever! I want a kiss**

**Mitchie: How about no!**

**Shane: Why, pouting**

**Mitchie: Because you big fat jerk!**

**Coolrocker13: Will Shane ever learn!**

**Mitchie: I doubt it.**

**Jason: Learn about what?**

**Mitchie: To learn not to act like a jerk!**

**Jason: Oh! He's a big meanie**

**Shane: Hey **

**Coolrocker13: Ha! Ha! Ha! You deserve that!**

**Anyway I don't own these guys because first of all they are just characters in a movie and second of all Disney owns them.**


	4. No one but me

**(A/N: Cailtyn moved to LA and is going to the same school as Mitchie and it's been a couple of weeks since Mitchie and Shane has their first date.)**

**Chapter four: No one but me**

"Hey look Mitchie they're doing a talent show" Cailtyn said.

"Um…ok" I said. "How does this apply to me?" I asked.

"Hello Mitchie you an amazing singer and you need to show the world what your made of by trying for it" Cailtyn said.

"Um… I don't know Cailtyn," I said. I really don't think…

But by then she already called Shane and told him about it. Then he text me.

_Mitchie I defiantly coming to hear you sing, so you better not disappoint me._

_-Shane_

_I don't know Shane singing in front of Judges and then if I get in singing in front of my classmates is just to nerve wrecking._

_-Mitchie_

_Mitchie come on you sang in front of three judges at Camp Rock and not to mention hundreds of kids. You'll be fine and besides I'll be in the audience watching you._

_-Shane_

_I guess your right. I'll do it, I promise. SYL_

_-Mitchie_

Then the bell ranged and I had to get to homeroom, which I had with Sierra. Yes Sierra knows that I'm dating Shane, but she had to find out about it Itunes Tv and she was furious at first because I didn't tell her, but she finally forgave me a couple days ago.

**Later at home**

"So Mitchie I've heard from Cailtyn that you're trying out for the talented show" Sierra said.

"Yeah I've decided to take a chance," I said.

You know all these years that I've been friends with you, I haven't ever heard you sing" Sierra pointed out.

"I guess I never gotten the nerve to," I said.

"Why don't you do it now" Cailtyn said.

"Um… sure why not" I said. Ok here it is.

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide_

_La da-da da-da!_

"It really isn't that good" I said. I haven't even finished it.

"Mitchie you just being modest, that was amazing" Sierra said. You should be out there in the music industry instead of here in this boring suburb. Seriously nothing ever happens here.

"Sierra you can't say that, plenty of things happen here" I said.

"Like what?" Sierra asked.

Uh…ok your right nothing happens here, but I…

"Mitchie Ann Torres you need to get over your stage fright right now and start showing the world what your made of, we get you've got nerve, but get over it" Cailtyn blurted out.

"I got" Cailtyn I said.

Then a honk came from outside.

"That's my ride" Sierra said.

"By Sierra" I said, then hugged her. Cailtyn did the same.

Then a little later Cailtyn left and I was all alone in my room. So I started writing a song for the audition.

**Audition**

"Up first is Bethany" Gina the music teacher said.

_Why would you rather be_

_anywhere else with me_

_I tell you man its all right here_

_(wherever we are, wherever we are)_

_Check out the scenery_

_We won the lottery_

_I tell you man its all right here_

_and I cant believe youd even think_

_of being any place_

_any place but right here_

_the grass may be greener in the end_

_I swear_

_but youll be wishing your here if you were there_

_Wherever we go_

_(Beep)_

_(Wherever we are. Wherever we are._

_Wherever we are. Wherever we are.)_

_It's all right here_

_Speak: Excuse me, Officer._

_If youre smart_

_You know you wanna be_

_in the mix of white hot energy_

_Its all to welcome you_

_times so good its moving way to fast_

_if we could I know we'd make it last_

_its all here for you_

_Its all here for you_

_Its all here for you_

_its all right here_

_(Wherever we are. Wherever we are._

_Wherever we are. Wherever we are)_

_Its all right here (its all right here)_

_Its all right here (Wherever we are, Wherever we are)_

_Come on (Wherever we are, wherever we are)_

_Come on lets go_

_Its all right here_

_Any open road (any open road)_

_Will take us anywhere_

_and as long as Im with you_

_I wont care where_

_and we can choose_

_the dessert or the sea_

_cause the good times are in front of you and me_

_Why would you rather be anywhere else with me_

_I tell you man its all right here (Wherever we are, Wherever we are)_

_Check out the scenery_

_We won the lottery_

_I tell you man its all right here_

_and I cant believe youd even think_

_of being any place_

_any place but right here_

_the grass may be greener in the end I swear_

_but youll be wishing your here if you were there_

_youd wish you were here_

_youd wish you were here_

_And if I could make you wanna stay_

_just one more day_

_maybe everything_

_would be ok_

_come on_

_a come on_

_a come on_

_Its all right here_

_(Wherever we are. Wherever we are._

_Wherever we are. Wherever we are)_

_Its all right here_

_Its all right here_

_(Wherever we are. Wherever we are._

_Wherever we are. Wherever we are, its all right here)_

_Yeah!_

Then a bunch of other girls sang. Then it was finally my turn.

_I'm losing myself tryin? to compete_

_With everyone else instead of just being me_

_Don't know where to turn_

_I've been stuck in this routine_

_I need to change my ways_

_Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_?Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way_

_So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_The mirror can lie_

_Doesn't show you what's inside_

_And it, it can tell you you?re full of life_

_It's amazing what you can hide_

_Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_?Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way_

_So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out_

_I'm not about to break down, not today_

_I guess I always knew_

_That I had all the strength to make it through_

_And I cannot be afraid_

_I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_?Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way_

_So you see, now, now I believe in me_

_Now I believe in me_

A couple minutes later we found out that Bethany and I would be in the talent show. So I then called Shane and told him the good news.

"So Mitchie I guess you and me are in the talent show" Bethany said. Well anyway your going down because I bet that music teacher is deaf because I bet you sing like a screeching cat. "Anyway goodluck and I hope your break a leg literally" Bethany smirked.

"Jerk" I yelled out.

"What did you just call me" Bethany asked.

"You heard me, I called you a self centered wanna be jerk who only cares about herself" I yelled. Nobody really cares about you, they are just scared of you, so they do what ever you say. But I'm not like them, you don't scare me one bit.

"Whatever major loser" Bethany said. Then she starts walking away.

"Btw, that's so last year, everybody knows that" I said. Except for you.

Everybody starting laughing by then and she just ran away, anger paced on her face.

"I'll get you for this, mark my words even if it's the last thing I do" Bethany said.

"All right" Cailtyn high fived me. Then somebody called Cailtyn then and she had to take the call.

"Cailtyn promise me you won't tell her" a voice said.

"I promise" Cailtyn said.

"Ok remember I'll be there with them at six clock" the voice said.

"Ok I got it" Cailtyn said. Then she hanged up.

"Who was that" I asked.

"It's a surprise" Cailtyn said with mischief in her eyes.

"Um…ok" I said curious.

I need to get home, because I have a song to write for the talent in two days. So I said goodbye and went home. When I got there went to my room and grabbed my guitar and starting writing, but it was really hard.

The next few days where fine and nothing out of the ordinary happened, but then Thursday the day before the talent show something happened.

It started as a normal day, but when I walked into the school everybody was laughing at me and I didn't know why.

So I asked Sierra what was going on and she told me it. Bethany found a recording of me singing and edited to make it sound like I was a screeching cat. When I heard it I felt numb and really embarrassed and I felt sick to my stomach.

I then ran out of the school building and for the first time I wished I were somebody but me. I then ran back to my house, got under the covers and starting crying, something the old Mitchie would do, but not the new one.

The next day I didn't even go to school because I couldn't show my face because everybody would call me a screeching cat. I just knew they would. So instead of facing my classmates I stayed in my room. After school finished Caitlyn came to knock some since in to me.

"Mitchie I know what Bethany did was embarrassing and humiliating, but instead of facing it you ran away from it and that's not what the new Mitchie would do" Cailtyn said.

"Well maybe I never changed" I said.

"Face it Mitchie we all know you've changed, your more confidant and you believe in yourself" Cailtyn said. So come on get your stupid butt of the chair show your face to tonight at the talent show and sing your face off. Besides do you want to give Bethany the satisfaction that she won.

"Um…no, but I just can't sing, I'm sorry guys" I said.

"Fine Mitchie call me when the old Mitchie comes back" Caitlyn said, then she slammed the door and left.

After that I thought what she said and she was right I was acting like my old self not like the new Mitchie. Just then I got an idea for a song and started writing it down.

After I finished it I took a quick shower, got dressed, and drove to the talent show. I've decided that there was no way I was going to give Bethany the satisfaction of winning.

"First up Bethany Paisley with I want it all" Gina said.

_Imagine having everything we ever dreamed_

_Don't you want it?_

_Maybe_

_Can't you see it?_

_Kinda_

_Imagine first audition after college_

_I get the lead!_

_A part for me?_

_Well of course_

_Yeah right!_

_You gotta believe it_

_Keep talking_

_You and I all the fame_

_Bethany and what's his name?_

_sound exciting?_

_Inviting_

_Let's do it then_

_Listening_

_Personal stylist, agent and a publisist_

_But where do I fit into this?_

_With you we can win_

_Win a part_

_Think bigger!_

_Become superstars_

_That's better_

_Don't you see that bigger is better_

_And better is bigger_

_A little bit is never enough_

_No, No, No!_

_Don't you want it all!_

_You want it, you know that you want it_

_The fame and the fortune and more_

_You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it_

_You gotta have your star on the door_

_You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press_

_Only givng you the best to use._

_Sing it!_

_I want it all_

_I want it, I want it, Yeah_

_My name in lights at Carnage Hall_

_I want it all!_

_Can't you see it_

_Yeah_

_They're gonna love me_

_Ahem_

_I mean us!_

_Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage_

_I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi_

_Invitations, standing ovations_

_Magazines_

_Yes please_

_Gonna be celebrities!_

_Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love_

_Now you're excited!_

_I like it_

_Let's do it then_

_Times Square, jet setters, sequels_

_Hey better_

_New York today, tomorrow the world!!_

_Sold out shows_

_Think bigger_

_And the oscar goes to...._

_That's better!_

_Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger_

_A little bit is never enough!_

_No, No, No!_

_I you want it all!_

_I want it, I want it, Want it_

_The fame and the fortune..and more_

_I want it all_

_I want it, I want it, Want it_

_I gotta have my star on the door_

_You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press_

_Only giving me the best to use._

_I Want it all!_

_I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall_

_We Want it all!!_

_Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are_

_When Broadway knows your name,_

_you know that you're a STARRRR!_

_Dance!_

_[Breakdown]_

_I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it,_

_I-I, I want it, i want it, i want I-I I Want It!_

_I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! (I WANT IT ALLL)_

_The fame and the fortune and more!_

_I want it all! I want it, I want it_

_I gotta have my star on the door_

_You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press_

_Only giving you the best to use._

_I WANT IT ALL!_

_Paris!_

_London!_

_Rome!_

_Toronto!_

_LA!_

_Sidney!_

_Buenos Aires!_

_Tokyo!_

_Moscow!_

_Bollywood!_

_Hollywood!_

_NEW YORK CITY!!_

_WE WANT IT ALL!!_

Then she walked off the stage and saw me. "What are you doing here, washout loser" Bethany said.

"To sing and by the way I want to be no one but me because that's who I am and if you don't like it then you better just move out of the way because someday you going to realize nobody likes you" I said.

"Whatever" she stomped off.

Up next is a very talented singer, Mitchie Torres with…

I then handed her a piece of paper.

"Apparently she's singing No one" Gina said.

_I am moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find myself_

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away?_

_[Chorus:]_

_And I ask myself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and invent a whole new me_

_and I tell myself_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me.._

_You are moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find yourself_

_Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf_

_Will someone take you down?_

_[Chorus:]_

_And you ask yourself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_and invent a whole new me_

_Gotta tell yourself_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me.._

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall_

_You turn the light on to erase it all_

_You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless_

_So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

_No One, No One_

_Don't wanna be_

_No One_

_But me.._

_We are moving through the crowd...

* * *

_

**A/n: I'm going to end it here because this chapter is just getting to long. Question time: Whom was Cailtyn talking to? How will Bethany react? Most importantly was Shane in the crowd?**

**Please review and tell me if you like it and you might just get a virtual cupcake.**

**Songs used: **

**Chorus of Two Worlds Collide – Demi Lovato**

**It' all right here – Hannah Montana**

**Believe in me – Demi Lovato**

**I want it all – Highschool Musical Three**

**No One – Ally and AJ

* * *

**

**Shane: Dang it! I barley in this chapter.**

**Mitchie: Shane language! Any way you should be glad you're in it a little. **

**Jason: I'm not even in it**

**Nate: Nether am I **

**Shane: Shut up this story is all about me**

**Mitchie: Really Shane! (She gives him the glare)**

**Shane: I mean it's about me and Mitchie**

**Mitchie: That's better.**

**Coolrocker13: Ok then I don't own anything so don't sue me. Except this plot, so don't steal or I'll hunt you down with a pitchfork**

**Shane: Aww… I'm so scared.**

**Coolrocker13: Don't make me get the pie.**

**Jason: I like pie.**

**Shane: I'll shut up.**


	5. Your going on tour

**Chapter five: Your going on tour**

After that I ran off stage feeling excited and feeling that rush that singers feel. Then I saw Bethany and I stopped.

"Well, well, well Mitchie you do have talent" Bethany said. But clearly not as good as me; so just run home now so I can get my trophy without crying from you.

"How do you know you'll win?" I asked.

"Because Mitchie I always win and I will always be a winner" Bethany said with confidence.

"Whatever Bethany all you care about is yourself and so enjoy that" I said walking away.

"And the winner is Mitchie Torres" Gina said.

All of the sudden I was pushed on stage again and Bethany was starring daggers at me. Everybody was screaming encore, encore, encore and I couldn't believe they really liked me.

"Ok this is a song called Gift of a friend," I said.

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself

_Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life and everythings bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are, when you open your heart_

_And believe in the gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when your lost and your scared_

_There through the highs and lows_

_Someone to count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life and everythings bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are, when you open your heart_

_And believe in the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground_

_You, you feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no signs leading you home_

_You're not alone_

_The world comes to life and everythings bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are, when you open your heart_

_And believe in, when you believe in_

_When you believe in the gift of a friend_

By then everybody was clapping, screaming, and chanting my name. I couldn't believe they love me so much. The only thing that hated me was Bethany, she was furious.

After that I ran off stage with my trophy to meet Shane and some other gentleman that I didn't know.

Mitchie I would like you to meet Mr. Roberts the record producer at hotunes records.

"It's pleasure to meet to Ms. Torres" Mr. Roberts said. That performance was amazing and one of the best seen since the first one of Connect Three.

"Thanks, I'm flattered" I said smiling.

"How would you like to sign with us" Mr. Roberts said.

"You mean sign me on to Hotunes Records?" I asked.

"I be standing her I wasn't asking you to sign with us," Mr. Roberts said.

"I would, would love to" I said.

"This it's settled just give this to your parents and here is my card so you can call me to set an appointment" Mr. Roberts.

Then we shake hands and he left the building.

I couldn't believe I just go a record deal, but of course my parents had to say yes though.

When my parents came to congratulate me, I told them about the record deal. They said they had to think about it and my hope of them saying yes went down the drain, because that usually meant no.

So for the next couple of days I kept hoping for something or hoping that I was wrong and that my parents would say yes, but nothing was said about it. So I started losing hope and thinking that all my dreams aren't ever going to come true and such.

It was five days later and still nothing from my parents and I all but lost hope. That day Shane called me and asked what my parents said.

_Shane: Have your parents given you an answer_

_Mitchie: No, I don't think they ever give me one_

_Shane: Don't worry they have to give you an answer sometime_

_Mitchie: That's the problem, because if they don, give me an answer I have hope, but if they do is more likely be no and then I don't know what I'll do._

_Shane: Mitchie stop being so pessimistic and think on the bright side._

_Mitchie: your probably right Shane. Thanks for the encouragement but have to go; it's dinnertime._

_Shane: Ok, but call me when you get the answer._

_Mitchie: OK I will._

Then we hanged up and I went down stairs for dinner.

"Mitchie we have decided" Steve said.

"So what is the answer?" I asked.

"Drum roll please… we have decided that you can be signed" Connie said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I said.

"As long as you don't let fame go to your head like that boyfriend of yours before he changed," Steve said.

"So should we call Mr. Roberts" I asked.

"We already did and the paper work is signed, you'll start studio recording in a week and in two weeks you very first tour with Connect Three" Connie said.

"I still don't like that boyfriend of yours, rockstar are always heartbreakers and only want girls for one reason" Steve said.

"Of course you'll feel like that Father, all dads feel like that when their daughters starts dating" I said. Anyway you don't have to worry about him going out of line, he has a purity ring and if he does get out of line I'll be slapping him silly. I then kissed both of them and went to call Shane. But apparently he already knew, but didn't let me on it. I couldn't believe it I was going on tour around the United States, but with Connect Three. All my dreams were coming true in front of my eyes.

* * *

**A/n: This a little shorter then usual, but I hope you like it and please review.**

**Song used: Gift of a Friend – Demi Lovato **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot and Mr. Roberts.**

**Shane: All right this is just enough, this story is so bogus because it has a happy ending and no drama what so ever.**

**Coolrocker13: This story isn't even close to over Shane and the drama is coming.**

**Shane: Oh, my apologies then.**

**Mitchie: Shane how many times to I have to tell you put a sock in it and shut up.**

**Shane: I'll shut up when I want to. **

**Mitchie: Fine then I'm going to slap you silly with my coat sleeves.**

**Shane: Oh…I'm so scared!**

**Mitchie: Knocks Shane out cold **

**Coolrocker13: Awa…Shane totally deserve that. High five Mitchie! **

**Mitchie: Thanks and I'll do it again if Shane starts acting up again.**


	6. Life on the Highway Part 1

**Chapter 6: Life on the Highway**

**Part one: Fighting roommates **

Mitchie's Tour Bus

It's was Six Am and I was wide a wake and for some reason I couldn't go back to sleep, so I grabbed my guitar starting playing around with it, but wasn't really writing anything. I did that for about an hour and half and then took a shower and got dressed.

When I went in to the kitchen Caitlyn and Ella where already up.

"Good morning everybody" I said.

"Mitchie please tell Ella that both of the finger nail polishes are the same" Caitlyn said.

"No they aren't they are different shades of pink, see for your eyes "Ella said.

"They still look the same to me" Caitlyn said annoyed.

"When then you just blind Caitlyn because they are two different colors and I need help picking one" Ella said.

"Your just like your stupid boyfriend Jason, seriously what do you see in him" Caitlyn said angrily. His brother Nate is even worse and don't get me started on Shane. Well actually your more foolish then Jason because at least Jason can tell the difference between pink and pink, unlike you.

"Well your a big fat meanie head and I wish a giant truck would run over you" Ella said though her tears.

"Ok that's enough out of you two" I screamed. Now Both of you apologize to each other.

"No I won't apologize to that stupid brainless loser" Caitlyn said. Then walks to her room and slams the door really hard.

"She, she hates me" Ella said, crying.

"Oh, Ella she doesn't hate you sweetie, she is just having a bad day and taking it out on you" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Really"? Ella asked.

"Yes, really, really" I said. Now why don't we paint those finger nails for you" I said.

"But Mitchie I still have a dilemma, what one should I chose" Ella said.

"The right one it really goes with your eyes" I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connect Three's tour bus

**Shane's POV **

At about the same time I was taking a nice long bubble bath that felt so good and relaxing. Then I sat deeper in to the bubbles and starting day dreaming about marring Mitchie. But it didn't last for long because I was waken from it, hearing Nate and Jason fight over some random thing. Ugh can't they just learn to get along like Mitchie does with Ella and Caitlyn. **( That's very ironic Shane because Ella and Caitlyn and Ella are having a huge fight right now.)**

So I got out of the bath tube grabbed a towel and dried off. Then I put on my usual travel outfit on and finally I went in to the kitchen.

"Good morning guys" I said. But they didn't hear me, they just kept on fighting over who knows what.

"You so stupid Jason" Nate said.

"Hello guys did you hear me, I said good morning"? I asked.

"Good morning Shane" Nate said angrily.

"Good morning Shane, the earth says hello" Jason said.

"Now will somebody tell what your guys are fighting about" I asked.

"Well stupid Jason thinks it can rain meatballs" Nate said.

"But Nate it can, it said on the news" Jason said.

"No it can't stupid, they are just talking about the childish movie" Nate said.

"Well all movies are real, duh" Jason said.

"No they aren't they are just stories that people write using their imagination" Nate said annoyed.

"Yes they are real" Jason said stubbornly.

"No they aren't" Nate said.

"Yes they are " Jason said.

"No they aren't" Nate said.

"Yes they are real" Jason said.

"Your are the stupidest, brainless, loser, just like Ella" Nate said. In fact stupider than Ella or her best friend Caitlyn, who is such a loser.

"Well your a big fat meanie head, who should walk to Montana and stay there forever" Jason screamed. Then runs to his ruin crying and slams the door shut.

I give him that was uncalled for stare.

"What Shane I had to do that, I mean he was being stupid" Nate said.

"Nate, that still was uncalled for" I said. "Why can't you just get along and why can't you learn to stop to put your anger on Jason"? I asked.

Mitchie's Tour Bus

"Your toe and finger nails look so pretty" I said.

"Thank you Mitchie, don't I look like a princess" Ella said.

"Nope, you look like a rock princess" I said.

"I rock" Ella said.

"Yes you do" I said. Now stay there while I talked to Caitlyn.

So I knocked on her bedroom door and she said come in softly. When came in I saw her crying.

"Whats wrong" I asked sympathetically.

"It's just not fair, both of you have perfect relationships with your boyfriends, but I have a crappy one" Cailtyn said through her tears.

"What happened"? I asked.

"Nate told me that he wanted to take a break for a while and but he wouldn't tell me why" Caitlyn said. So then we had a huge fight over it.

"Oh, Caitlyn I'm so sorry" I said.

"I guess we weren't meant to be" Caitlyn said. "Is Ella ok because I'm really sorry for hurting her feelings" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah she is ok and if you apologize I bet she'll forgive you" I said.

"I guess I better apologize, though she does get on my nerves sometimes" Caitlyn said.

So Caitlyn walks out the door to apologize to Ella.

"Ella I'm really sorry for yelling at you, I was just really upset and I put it out on you" Caitlyn said. "Can you ever forgive me"? Caitlyn asked.

Of course Caityln I will always forgive you, you are my best friend Ella said. Group hug everybody.

Connect Three's tour bus

"Listen man I'm sorry for hurting Jason feelings, but I've got a lot on my plate" Nate said.

"Like what"? I asked.

"Like having a huge fight with you girlfriend" Nate said. Why does life have to be so unfair, you guys have a perfect relationships, while I have a troubled one.

"What cause the fight"? I asked.

"Well I said I wanted to take a break for a little while and she wanted to know why, but I couldn't tell her" Nate said.

"Why would you want to take a break, it looked like things where going well between you two"? I asked.

"That's problem" Nate said.

"How is that a problem"? I asked.

"Well I think I'm in love with her " Nate said.

"Then if you in love with her, why would you break up with her"? I asked.

"Because the truth I'm scared ok, this my first serious relationship and I don't want to mess it up" Nate said.

"Well Bro I think you already have messed it up, but I think you can fix it" I said.

"You really think I can"? Nate asked.

"Yes and I have an idea" I said. Just go put some nice cloths on and don't worry, ok.

"Ok" Nate said, wondering what Shane's plan was.

I walked to my room and close the door, then I picked up my cellphone and called Mitchie.

"Mitchie I have a favor I want to ask you" I said.

"What is it"? Mitchie asked.

"I need you to get Caitlyn dressed up and looking nice, we are going to get them back together" I said.

"Ok, but how" Mitchie asked.

"Well are next stop is New York, so I figure we will put reservations for them at a nice restaurant" I said.

"Great idea" Mitchie said.

Then we hanged up, operation get Naitlyn back together is a go.

Later at the restaurant

"Oh Nate I'm so sorry for starting the fight and I understand if you don't want to date me" Caitlyn said.

"No Caitlyn listen I'm sorry for saying that, I really don't mean" Nate said. I was just scared because I'm falling in love for you and I just don't want to mess it up, but I guess I already did.

"Stop mumbling Nate, and I'm falling in love with you to" Caitlyn said.

Then they kissed on lips very passionately, showing that they really loved each other. We were watching at another table and then I reached over and kissed Mitchie.

A/n: I'm so sorry for not updating over a month, almost two. It just I've been busy and then my computer got a virus and then we got a new one and so this chapter wasn't saved, so I had to rewrite it.

So if you you still reading this I must give virtual cupcakes for sticking by me for so long.

**Shane: Hello I need more action, not this sappy stuff**

**Mitchie: Oh, shut up Shane**

**Jason: You called Ella stupid, how could you**

**Caitlyn: I'm sorry Jason, I was just mad at Nate**

**Nate: Are you still mad at me?**

**Caitlyn: No Nate, I love you**

**Nate: Ok good**

**Ella: I love you Jason!**

**Jason: I love you to**

**Shane: I hate all of you!**

**Camprocker13: I ban you from this chat room in till your attitude is fixed**

**Mitchie: Finally no more of his jerkiness**


	7. Life on the Highway Part 2

**Chapter seven: Life on the Highway **

**Part two: Performing **

_**Las Vegas**_

"Thank you and good night Las Vegas and know give it up for Connect Three" I yelled.

(The crowd was yelling, Connect Three, Connect Three)

Then I swished the curtains open and went back stage.

"You were great Mitchie" Shane said, giving me peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Shane go break a leg out there" I said.

"Ok I will" Shane said.

"I don't mean it literally Shane" I said.

"I know" Shane said, smiling his cute cheesy smile.

They did amazing like always and even did 5 encores, aw my boyfriend is so amazing.

"Know give it up one more time for the awesome and beautiful Mitchie Torres" Shane said.

"Ok that was surprising, what I'm going to sing" I thought. All well I'll think of something. So I ran on the stage and saw just Shane there and the crowd screaming my name. Then all of the sudden music starting playing and it my song. So I starting singing.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
_

Then Shane started singing with me, it was like final jam all over again, except in front of thousands of people instead my fellow campers._  
_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me _

When we were done the crowd was even cheering louder then ever, they where amazing and I loved them. Not in the gross way though.

Later at the hotel

"You where amazing Mitchie better then I have ever seen you" Shane said, smiling even more.

"Thanks Shane, I appreciate it" I said.

"Your welcome" Shane said.

I then picked up my guitar and starting messing with a few cords and thinking of new song to write, but I couldn't concentrate because Shane kept staring at me.

"What Shane I said, getting a little creeped out by the staring"? I asked.

"Nothing, it just I think your so beautiful tonight and oh never mind" Shane said.

"What Shane"? I asked.

"Um can I kiss you"? Shane asked.

"Sure Shane I would love that" I said. So I went over started kissing him and soon it we where a whole make out session that of course didn't go so far because we both had purity rings and wouldn't do anything in till we got married. But the kissing felt so good and made me fill butterflies in my stomach.

The next two months went really fast, but where filled with excitement and fun. Tomorrow is going to be the the last concert on this tour. I'm so going to miss life on the road even though is very tiring, but the concerts are amazing and going to 50 cities that I never been to before make up for that.

* * *

**A/n: Ok sorry for sucky chapter, but I'm this is the best I can come up with for this chapter, but don't worry there is more instore for this story plus an a surprising sequel, so if your still reading please review and keeping reading this story.**

**Mitchie: Yes please keep reading this story because my story is amazing**

**Shane: Oh hum! ( Stared at Mitchie)**

**Mitchie: What it is my story!**

**Shane: Jerk!**

**Mitchie: Shane go jump off a cliff**

**Coolrocker13: That's it your banned!**

**Mitchie: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mitchie: ( Wakes up and finds out it was just a dream and Shane is still banned)**

**Shane: Hey I love that first part about Mitchie being banned because it true Mitchie is a jerk.**

**Coolrocker13: Your still banned Shane, ( Puts a pie in his face)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story except the plot**

**Also please read this story because it's amazing and review. It's called **

**Who will I be by:  
**

xomehbabyxo


	8. Will you marry me

**(****A/n: This is the first real Naitlyn part in this story and this story is all Naitlyn and nothing else. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter eight:_Will you marry me_**

_**Cailtyn POV**_

_2 months later_

"Come on Cailtyn it's almost show time" Mitchie said.

"One minute I'm almost ready" I said.

I hurried and put on my converse and was about to go out the door, to meet Mitchie when I got a text.

_How about a moonlight picnic after the concert _

_-Nate_

_ Sure pop star, I would love that. See you then!_

_I love you, Cailtyn_

I had a feeling this would be the night he asked me the magical question and of course I would say yes, because I love him. This last year with Nate as been the best year of my life and I can't believe how lucky I am to have such great guy like Nate. I mean I know he isn't perfect though at times I forget that.

"Come on Cailtyn how long does it take you to put your shows on"? Mitchie asked impatiently.

Breaking my trance of thought, I grabbed my phone and ran out of the door.

"Geesh, Mitchie you have a little patience " I said. "By the way to answer your question it takes me two minutes to put shoes one but and life time to text Nate" I said.

"So that's why it took you forever to get out here" Mitchie said.

"Yes, miss impatient" I said. In fact Nate might ask me to marry him tonight.

"Take that back or else" Mitchie said angrily. "Congrats" she then said.

"Mitchie, I was just kidding" I said. Mitchie are you right, because you seem not yourself.

"Everything is fine Cailtyn" Mitchie said.

"I know you Mitchie and something is up" I said.

"Shane hasn't talked to me in over a month and I"m afraid it's over" Mitchie said in the verge of tears.

"Oh, I didn't know and here I am bragging about Nate, I'm so sorry" I said.

"It's ok you didn't know" Mitchie said.

"Listen Mitchie I'm going to cancel the date with me and Nate and we are going watch chick movies and eat ice cream all night in till we puke" I said.

"No Cat I couldn't never do that, you need to have your fairytale ending and I promise I'll be fine" Mitchie said.

"Our you sure"? I asked.

"I'm sure" Mitchie said.

"Your the best friend anybody could ask for" I said, giving her a hug.

Then after that we walked out to the limo and got in and the drive drove us the staples center.

That night Mitchie did a great concert despite her being really depressed over Shane. Then we drove back to Mitchie's apartment and I got ready for my date.

As I was putting my pumps on the door rang, so I slid them on my feet real quick and ran out the door to let Nate in.

"You look very beautiful tonight my lady" Nate said.

"Oh, Nate your so old fashioned, but that's one of qualities I love about you" I said.

"Well beautiful time to start this lovely moonlight picnic" Nate said.

"And where are we having this affair" I asked.

"It's a surprise beautiful" Nate said

"Ok handsome, I'll play along" I said.

So we got in to a white carriage that took us to a enchanted place. ( So romantic)

It was by a beautiful lake where the moon made a beautiful reflection and also made Nate's eyes sparkle. I loved how his eyes sparkle in the moonlight, it makes him look even more handsome.

"Shell we"? Nate asked.

Breaking my thought, "Shell we what"? I asked.

"Go for a canoe ride before we have are picnic"? Nate asked.

"I would love that" I answered.

Then he escorted me into a canoe and then he got in on the other side and started paddling. Once we got in the middle of the lake we stopped to admire the moonlight.

"Cailtyn I want to ask you something" Nate said.

"Ask it away" I said.

"Then he pulled out something out of his pocket, will you marry me"? Nate asked.

"I don't know what to say, I'm speechless" I said.

"I know that we've been only dating for year, but I've fallen deeply in love with you and I've realized I can't live without you" Nate rambled. And I know you probably think I'm going to fast with this and

I put my finger on his lips and then I told him to stop rambling. "Of course it's a yes Nate" I said.

"Really"? Nate asked.

"Really, really" I answered.

Then he slid the beautiful heart shaped diamond ring on to my finger and then kissed me. We then rowed back to where are picnic was set on the grass. We had a beautiful romantic dinner under the moonlight. Then Nate took his guitar and played lightly and started singing a song.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_[CHORUS]  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)_

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_[CHORUS x2]_

_Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) [x2]_

_Fallin'in love with you_

"Did you write that Nate"? I asked.

"Actually no I didn't" Nate answered.

"Then who is written by"? I asked.

"It was written by George Weiss, but it was sung by Elvis" Nate answered.

"You mean your favorite singer Elvis Costello"? I asked.

"Nope the other Elvis" Nate answered.

"You mean Elvis Crespo"? I asked.

"Who is he"? Nate asked.

"Some Latin singer" I answered. "Who are you talking about then"? I asked.

"Do I have to say it because I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet because he is the only singer left that name" Nate said.

"Oh, I think I know who your talking about, Elvis Presley" I said.

"That's the guy, know can we stop talking about this and get back to our romantic evening" Nate asked.

So for the next hour or so we talked about the band and about us and enjoyed the quiet calm evening. But to soon it was gone and it was time to go home.

When we go to my door later that evening Nate kissed me and said he would see me tomorrow and I did the same. Then I went into the house and showed the ring to Mitchie and we both did the happy dance and even though she was having trouble with her own relationship she was still happy for me.

That night I went to sleep happy and in love. Mitchie went to sleep hoping she could fix things with Shane and get the same beautiful happy ending that I got.

* * *

**The end!**

**Just kidding, I still have more in store for this story though sadly to getting closer to the end. So please review and your reward will be a new chapter.**

**Song used: Can't help falling in love by George Weiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot so don't report me or steal this! If I did own Camp Rock though I would made the sequel by know and Joe would be mine! (Insert evil laugh)**

**Also Happy early Halloween ( Insert Psycho Music) **


	9. The Last Song

Chapter Nine: The last song

Mitchie's POV

_Three weeks later _

"It just doesn't make since" I said.

"What doesn't make since"? Caitlyn asked.

"That Shane hasn't called me in almost two months" I answered. "Did I do something wrong"? I thought out loud.

"Of course not, Mitchie" Caitlyn said. "He just is probably busy and hasn't had the time to call you".

"Yeah but Nate just as busy as Shane and he has time to call you" I pointed out.

"True" Caitlyn said. "Well I guess I'll just have to give Nate a ring and see what is going on" Caitlyn thought to herself.

"Caitlyn, what should I do"? I asked.

"Um one minute I need to call somebody" Caitlyn said. Then she went in to the other room.

"Weird" I thought to myself.

* * *

(A/N: _Italics = Nate_

Normal= Caitlyn

**Bold= Shane)

* * *

**

**_Caitlyn's POV_**

Caitlyn dialed Nate's number and he picked up.

"Nate I want to know what is up with Shane"

"_Nothings up at least I don't think there is anything up". "Why do you ask"? _

"Because Shane hasn't called Mitchie in almost two months"

"_Um that's strange. I'll better ask him"._

"We you do that ok"

"_Shane, get in here now". _

"_**What did I do now**_**"?**

"_Why haven't you called Mitchie or seen her in two months "_

"**Um because I've been busy I guess"**

"_Shane you're lying. I've been as busy as you are and I still time to spend with my fiancé"._

"**Ok you've caught me. I've been avoiding Mitchie because I'm nervous".**

"_What are you nervous about, Shane"?_

"**I'm nervous about**** asking Mitchie to marry me".**

"_Why are you nervous"? I mean the worst she could do is say no"._

"**That's what I'm afraid of, that she will say no".**

"_Shane she won't say no because I know she feels the same way you do"_

"**How do you know that she wants to marry me?"**

"_By every time she looks at you, her eyes sparkle and her face completely lights up"._

" **Really?"**

"_Yes, Really"._

"Wow Shane I didn't know you where that insecure about Mitchie's feelings for you".

"_Caitlyn you've been listening to us the whole time"?_

"Yep I have and I promise I won't speak to Mitchie about this, but Shane take her out to dinner, sing a love song, and then propose to her. Trust me you'll do fine and you'll get a one hundred percent yes".

"**Ok I will do it"**

Then I hanged up, feeling really excited for Mitchie.

* * *

_Mitchie's POV_

All of the sudden my cell phone starts to ring and it's him.

"What do you want Shane?" I asked angrily.

"Geesh, Mitchie why are you so angry?" Shane asked.

"I don't know maybe it's because I haven't heard or seen you in two months" I pointed out.

"Mitchie I was busy ok" Shane said.

"Don't give me that lame excuse" I said angrily.

"Ok fine you right I wasn't that busy" Shane said. "Listen, Mitchie we need to talk".

"Then talk" I said.

"I can't over the phone, which is why I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight" Shane asked.

"Fine Shane" I said. Then I hanged up the phone really hard.

"Ughhhhhhhhh"!!!!!!!!!!

"What's wrong Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shane wants to go out with me tonight" I answered.

"I don't see anything wrong with that" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah with that no, but he said we need to talk" I said. You know what that means, he's going to break up with me.

"Trust me Mitchie he's not going to break up with you" Caitlyn said.

"I know what I'm going to do, while on the date I'm going to flirt with every guy there making Shane jealous" I said, Ignoring Caitlyn.

But Mitchie I don't……

"Shush Caitlyn I need to get ready for my date" I said.

"Oh great this sure isn't going to end well" Caitlyn thought to herself.

_Later at the restaurant _

As I walked to the table with Shane I fluttered my eyebrows at a guy at the table next to us.

"Hey what was that for"? Shane asked.

"Just being polite" I said.

"You call that polite because I would call that flirting" Shane said.

"Jerk" I said.

"Mitchie what is your problem"? Shane asked.

"I don't have a problem" I answered.

"Well then um let's sit over there Shane said", pointing to the table farthest from the guy Mitchie flirted with.

"Fine" I said.

"Good" Shane said. "You know Mitchie you look beautiful tonight"

"Whatever" I said.

"Ok Mitchie clearly you have a problem because for most of this date you been a jerk" Shane said.

"Oh really Shane well you a jerk for not talking to me for two whole months" I said. Besides you don't mean any of the compliments you've told me tonight because you're going to break up with me.

"You think I'm going to break up with you, well maybe I will" Shane said angrily.

"You're the biggest self- centered jerk I have ever met" I screamed through my tears.

"Well Mitchie you're stupid worthless nobody who has no talent and I wish I had never met you" Shane screamed back.

"Fine, consider it done" I said. Then I walked away with tears on my face hearing Shane sing the very last song he had ever written for me.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

_Cause when you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh_

**---------------------------------------------------------------End of flashback------------------------------------------------------**

"That's how the story went" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Well folks, wasn't that a touching story" Taylor Edwards said. Anyway we will be back in a few moments with Mitchie and Shane singing there new song Before the Storm.

* * *

(A/n: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months but I've been busy and I've been on writers block( It seems like I have it a lot). If you hate me, that is ok but please try to keep reading this story and please review.


	10. Before the Storm

**Chapter Ten: Before the Storm**

"Welcome back ITunes TV" Taylor said. If you're just tuning in you just missed a touching story behind Before the Storm and now give it up for Mitchie and Shane singing Before the Storm.

"Well guys it exciting for me to be here to sing this touching song for you guys and Before the Storm is one of my favorite songs to write up to this date" I said.

"Self- centered Jerk" Shane muttered under his breath. (I ignored that comment.)

Then the music started playing and I got in to starting place, but Shane just stood there.

_Yeah  
Woah_

_Mitchie:  
I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are._

_Shane:  
We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change_

_And I don't want to lose her  
Don't wanna let her go_

_Mitchie:  
I'm standing out in the rain  
I need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone_

"I just can't do this "Shane said, with tears coming down his face. Then he ran back stage and I ran after him.

"What was that for"? I screamed. "Hello we were in the middle of a song" I screamed.

"Mitchie you just don't get it; I didn't even want to do this song" Shane said.

"Well sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to do" I pointed out.

"What about my feelings Mitchie; do you know how hard it was for me to even sing that little part" Shane screamed.

"Shut up Shane ok because it was hard for me to" I said.

"It didn't look like it "Shane muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Shane; you know nothing of what I've been going through these past few months since we've broken up" I screamed.

"Yeah I do; you've changed into a diva who has to get her own way" Shane said sarcastically.

"You better take that back Shane Adam Grey" I screamed.

"How can I take it back when it's the truth" Shane said.

"It's not the truth Shane and you know it" I screamed angrily.

"You know what I'm not going to even bother with this; because clearly you don't care" Shane said.

"What's that suppose to mean"? I asked.

"You clearly don't care about me or my feelings" Shane said.

"Well your wrong because I still love you and of course I care about your feelings" I said.

"Know you don't Mitchie; you don't care about anything except yourself" Shane said. "You know what I'm not in love with you anymore; I'm in love with the old Mitchie who was so down to earth and seems like she never come back again.

"I'm still that Mitchie" I said.

"Know you're not Mitchie, but clearly you can't see that" Shane said.

"Jerk" I said.

"You know what I'm not going to fight this anymore because clearly I'm not winning" Shane said angrily. I don't even know why I ever fell in you with you I mean you're really a worthless diva who, in a couples years will be another washed out pop star.

"Well Shane your big fat self- centered Jerk and I hate you" I screamed.

"Whatever Mitchie call me what you like but your still never going to amount anything" Shane said.

You're a ………

"I'm done here because I don't want to put up with this anymore Mitchie" Shane said. Goodbye Mitchie and good luck with your stupid pathetic life.

Then I changed from being angry to softer, sadden tone.

"I'm sorry ok; just please don't leave me" I said. "I need you, I want you, and I love you" I said, starting to cry.

"Just shut up Mitchie" Shane said.

Then he was gone leaving me crying in the cold dark rain. All of sudden I felt numb and all so cold that I couldn't move. The truth is without him I wasn't whole. Without him I couldn't be me and without him I couldn't sing. Then I closed my eyes and darkness surrounded me. Oh how I loved the darkness.

"Mitchie are you ok, Mitchie wake up" Caitlyn screamed. I heard in this distance but the darkness was winning and then I went in to unconsciousness, with a song playing through my head a million times.

_No this isn't what I wanted  
Never thought it'd come this far  
Thinkin' back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are  
We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
Standing here but you don't see me  
Give it all for that to change  
I don't want to lose her  
Don't want to let her go_

_Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
Cause I would leave you alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm  
Yeah-ah-ah  
Before the storm_

_With every strike of lightning  
Comes a memory that lasts  
Not a word is left unspoken  
As the thunder starts to crash  
Maybe I should give up_

_Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
Cause I would leave you alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her  
Like I did before the storm_

_I'm trying to keep the lights from going out  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
They always say a heart is not a home  
Without the one who gets you through the storm_

_Standing out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold ya  
Like I did before the storm  
Yeah  
Like I did before the storm

* * *

_

(A/n: Well this is the last chapter of this story and I enjoyed writing this and please don't worry, there will be a sequel so stay tuned and please review.)

Sequel title: Keep Holding on

Summary: Mitchie has fell in a trance and Shane thinks he can never love anybody ever again. But the one thing that it keeping them strong is their love for each other, but can they realize it before it's too late.

**I need help with a better and shorter summary!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Petition

I made this petition to prevent Westboro Baptist Church from picketing at the Sandy Hook Victims' funeral on Thursday December 27th. This group should not be allowed to picket at this funeral because it would be disrespectful towards the families that lost children, friends, and other family members in this shooting. Please sign this, so that we can prevent this group from doing this.

For people who do not know who Westboro Baptist Church are, they are the group that pickets at funerals with the signs that are extremely demeaning. I would post what they say, but I do not cuss nor do I want to say what they say on their signs because its extremely Vulgar.

.gov/petition/prevent-westboro-baptist-church-petitioning-sandy-hook-victims-funeral-thursday-december-27th/Gt34lLtg


End file.
